yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire King
| romaji = En'ō | trans = Flame King | pt_name = Reis do Fogo | sets = * Structure Deck: Assault of the Flame King * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings * V Jump Edition 8 }} "Fire King" ( En'ō) is an archetype of FIRE Beast, Winged Beast, and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters that are mainly focused on self destruction. They were first released in the OCG Structure Deck: Assault of the Flame King. The "Fire King" seem to be based off of different creatures in different Asian mythologies, such as Hinduism, Buddhism, and Bali. Playing Style Fire King monsters have their effects triggered when they're destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Their boss monster, "Garunix", will destroy all other monsters on the field in the Standby Phase of the turn after it was destroyed by a card effect. Since it does not need to be destroyed while on the field, even cards like "Solemn Judgement" can trigger its effects. The other Fire King monsters can be Special Summoned from your hand when a Fire King is destroyed, keeping field advantage. "Barong" is the main searcher of the deck. Not only it can add a Fire King monster, it can add any Fire King card, even "Fire King Fire Cycle" and "Assault of the Fire Kings". "Qilin" can send any FIRE monster from the Deck to the Graveyard, so they can be recycled with cards like "Fire King Fire Cycle" or "Call of the Haunted". "Yaksha" can destroy a card on your field or hand, so you can destroy a Fire King in your hand to get its effect as well. Another card that isn't a Fire King, but works in this deck as well, is "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys", having a similar effect to "Garunix". It will destroy all Spell/Traps on the field in your Standby Phase. A final card that works well is Yubel. By having Yaksha destroy a Yubel in your hand, you can immediately special summon Yubel - Terror Incarnate, whose destruction effect will work with every Fire King monster. In addition, another card that works well is Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. By using Yaksha effect to destroy a Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua in your hand, you can trigger Ccarayhua's effect to destroy all cards on the field. This combo is powerful enough to stop a OTK such as Six Samurai, Chaos Dragon, etc. Aside from "Garunix", all Fire King monsters are FIRE with 200 DEF, gaining support from cards like "Flamvell Firedog" and "Rekindling". Having two Beast-Warrior-Type monsters in the archetype also allows for support from "Flaming Dance - "Tenki"" and other "Fire Formation" cards, and even from "Enthusiastic Beast Wolfberk", recycling them for Xyz Summons or for their effects, as "Wolfberk" only negates them on the field. Recommended Cards Weaknesses Cards like "Macro Cosmos", "Dimensional Fissure", and "Banisher of the Radiance" can prevent "Garunix" and "Nephthys" from reviving, as well as stopping the effects of the other "Fire King" monsters. "Necrovalley" also hinders the Deck greatly. Cards that can send without destroying, like Number 50: Blackship of Corn", can eliminate the monsters without triggering their effects. "Bottomless Trap Hole", "The End of Anubis", and "Dimensional Prison" also pose hazards. Lastly, cards that prevent players from Special Summoning such as "Archlord Kristya", "Evilswarm Ophion" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" can prove problematic. Solemn Warning helps stops "Garunix" as you can chain it to the activation of the card effect to special summon while it is in the grave, and it will not return as you cannot destroy a card that is already in the graveyard.